Hammered
Summary After a night of heavy drinking, Dalton Rindell wakes up to a bloody apartment, a terrible cut on his head and a dead woman in his bed. Unable to recall the night before, Dalton immediately calls the police. Detectives Benson and Stabler suspect the crime is the result of a deadly love triangle; however Dalton does not recognize the victim. After questioning Dalton and the victim’s family and friends, Benson and Stabler are provided with leads in several different directions. Unsure which lead to follow, the two detectives decide to return to the bar where the night began in order to piece together the gruesome truth. Plot Episode plot Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang (credit only) * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Christine Lahti as E.A.D.A. Sonya Paxton * Linda Emond as Dr. Emily Sopher * Ned Eisenberg as Defense Attorney Roger Kressler * Georgia Lyman as Officer Whitney Bowman * Amir Arison as Dr. Manning * John Cullum as Judge Barry Moredock * Saila Rao as T.A.R.U. Technician Anu Nayyar Guest cast * Scott Foley as Dalton Rindell * Chris McKinney as Michael Hale * Tibor Feldman as Dr. Kittle * Chris Bauer as Bill Tattenger * Tia Dionne Hodge as Linda Peters * Elyse Mirto as Celina Rindell * Joy Suprano as Rita * Tod Engle as Bartender * Dylan Diehl as Glenna Fletcher * Derrick "Phoenix" Thomas as Officer Cintron * David Shih as Paramedic * Teresa Woods as Reporter #1 * Vanessa Kai as Reporter #2 * Joe Melendes as Reporter #3 References Audrey Hale; R-T Development; Clarissa Hale; Operation Save & Deliver; Westside Women's Health Clinic; West Falls Lounge; Serena Benson Quotes :the behest of the judge, Benson enters the courtroom with a breathalyzer :Benson: Where would you like me to administer the test, your honor? Right at the defense table? :Dalton: Guess again. :Judge Moredock: Unfortunately, the prosecution. :Benson: No. You can't be serious. :Paxton: Could you please clear this up, Olivia? They're trying to ruin my reputation. :Judge Moredock: I have no desire to ruin your reputation, counselor. Benson Detective, were you drinking with Miss Paxton last night? :Benson: I wasn't drinking. :Judge Moredock: Was she? :Benson: I saw her consume two drinks. :Judge Moredock: So you did lie to me. How many drinks did you have after Detective Benson left? :Paxton: I object to this line of questioning, your honor. :Judge Moredock: Then blow! :Paxton: No. I can attest, as an officer of this court, that I am not intoxicated. :Benson: Sonya, your eyes are bloodshot and watery, your speech is slurred, and you stink of booze. Now, blow. :Paxton: I thought you were my friend. :Benson: Just do it. :Paxton: Don't do this to me, Olivia. Please don't do this to me. :Benson: You did this to yourself, Sonya. Now, blow. :exhales steadily into the breathalyzer; Benson removes it :Benson: I got it. :Judge Moredock: Bring it up here. Let me see. :Paxton: I saw it, your honor. It's .07. It's legally sober. :Judge Moredock: I was hoping for a 0. :Benson: It's still climbing. :Judge Moredock: For the record, your blood level count is .082. :Paxton: That's residual from last night. I'm fine, your honor. I am ready to proceed. :Judge Moredock: Counselor, you have a problem. I'm ordering you removed from this courtroom. :and Dalton exit the courthouse after Dalton's trial has ended in a mistrial and dismissal :Benson: I hope you know that you're the luckiest man alive. :Dalton: Ya think? No matter how long I live, no matter what I do with the rest of my life, my obituary is already written: Dalton Rindell, the man who killed Audrey Hale. :Benson: It's still all about you. :Dalton: I've destroyed so many lives. :Benson: You finally owning up to it? You know, you can never serve time for this, no matter what you tell me. So, why don't you get it off your chest? Tell me. :Dalton: After seeing all the evidence, after watching that prosecutor falling down drunk, ruining her own career, it was like looking in the mirror. up I finally realize that I'd done it. I killed her. :Benson: Why? :Dalton: sobs I swear, I don't know. I swear to God! inhales I had no reason to hurt her. My doctor told me that in an alcohol blackout, maybe I might've known exactly what I was doing. But the memory never formed. And it never will. Maybe the stress from my business going under made me snap and I took it out on her. I don't know. How am I supposed to live with that? :Benson: I don't know. ---- ---- *'Stabler': That woman was a walking clusterf... *''stops as he sees Paxton walk in'' *'Paxton': That's probably how I would've put it. Except I wouldn't have censored myself. Background information and notes * This will mark the last appearance of Christine Lahti as ADA Sonya Paxton until Turmoil. * This marks the first time onscreen that Olivia visits her mother's grave after learning her mother's death back in Taken and understand the cause of her death in Intoxicated. * The case has some elements ripped from the headlines of the abortion doctor, Dr. George Tiller, who was murdered in his church. Other elements were ripped from the case of Paul Cox, who murdered a couple while under an alcohol-induced blackout. * ADA Sonya Paxton's fender-bender excuse is based on Vegas defense lawyer Joe Caramagno showing up late to court. The judge declared a mistrial after a breathalyzer test was administered. His story starts out as a fender-bender, but keeps getting more improbable as he explains. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes